User talk:Nelis vantomme
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User:Nelis vantomme page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 12:43, 29 March 2010 Re: changes Yamamoto's article is currently locked. If it is a mistake on the page, you tell me what the problem is & I'll fix it. Also, please remember to sign your posts on talk pages (this can be done by typing ~~~~ at the end of your message). [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yamamoto has so many scars on his body that it is hard to tell for certain, but there is a mark at about the same height up his body as where Aizen stabbed him. http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/Bleach/0/394/12. It's rather ambiguous though - might be best to bring it up on the article's talk page (Talk:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) to see what others think. If the consensus is that you are correct, then it would only be noted in the trivia at best. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: last chapter There are a couple of pictures from ch398 on the wiki, but it was not really a great chapter for providing pictures that add anything of worth to the articles. Also, please remember to sign your posts on talk pages by typing 4 tildes (~~~~) at the end of your post. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yamamoto It is correct. Those stats and the graph come directly from the databook "Bleach Official Bootleg", which will be out in English this year. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bestial It was originally titled The Bestial when released in WEekly Jump Magazine, but when it was released in volume 44, it had been renamed Bells Are Blue. This is noted in the references. (Sorry for the delay in responding, I was busy with real life for most of the weekend and spent today catching back up.) [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC) yammy rialgo how long untill the page of yammy rialgo will be changend it has been a week and its's still not changed It has been updated. 15:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Closed Discussions Do not ever edit a closed discussion--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC)